The Mysterious Brotherhood Pranker
by Pietro-4-eva
Summary: Someone has been pranking the Brotherhood boys. Who could it possibly be? Warning: Repeat pranks at your own risk!


Author's Note:

I've done most of these pranks and the ones I haven't done were ones my friend (or their family) have done. The little voice in my head says I should tell you not to do some of these… _BUT_… if you do try to pull off some of these pranks, I would love to hear how they go. (: At the end of the fic I'll list the ones I haven't done… _yet_. Ah, one day I will. As always guys, remember to review, it's only a click away!

* * *

**The Mysterious Brotherhood Pranker**

It was early and as always Pietro was the first one to wake up and get ready for school. Today he was unusually awake, when his eyes first opened in the morning the time was 2:00 am; on most days he wakes up at 4 or even 5 in the morning. He sat at the table taking sips from his coffee while writing a three page report for his history class. Sometimes his powers seemed like a curse. With his powers he not only excelled in sports, but he also did very well in school. Unfortunately for him, he was put in advanced classes he didn't even want. These classes were harder and a lot less enjoyable; not like school is even enjoyable in the first place. Pietro had written 2 pages already, he looked at the clock; it was now 2:05. He sighed, that's how hard the class was. He wrote 2 pages in1 minute. In just 1 minute he could run from the Brotherhood boardinghouse to the edge of the next town over and back; including a few half second breaks.

Off in the distance upstairs an alarm blared. "strange," he thought to himself as he continued writing, "no one is ever awake at this time- not even me." The alarm continued going off for another ten minutes. Pietro listened to the monotonous sound the entire time. The boardinghouse began to shake fiercely. It was safe to assume the alarm was in Lance's room. Running up the stairs in his usual super human speed he opened Lance's door. "Hey, what's up Rocky? Y'know if you keep this up you could tear the house down."

Lance was shirtless, wearing Red shorts, his hear was still messed up, and he looked very tired and irritated. "It's that stupid alarm!" He snapped. "I cant find it!" He had knocked all the pillows and blankets off his bed; random papers from his table were pushed all around the room. He listened, he could hear it but he couldn't exactly find it. Pietro let out a laugh as he watched his friend desperately look around for this mysterious alarm. Lance's head snapped towards Pietro's direction, "What are you laughing about!" This made the speed demon laugh harder. "Pietro, do you have anything to do with this?" He glared at him,

Pietro took a deep breath and replied, "No, but I wish I did. You should see the look on your face! It's ridiculous!" He paused, "I'm such a good friend, I'll even find it for you." He sped all around Lance's room. Books, papers, blankets, and other loose objects flew around the room. At last Pietro turned to the rock tumbler, "here it is." he said as he turned it off and handed it to Lance. At that moment Lance pushed Pietro out of his room and collapsed onto his bed. "Not even a thank you…" he pouted.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Everyone in the Brotherhood house was up and getting ready for school. Lance looked over to his teammates, "Who's bright idea was the alarm clock?" He suddenly asked.

Fred and Todd looked at him funny. "What alarm clock?" they asked in unison. Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone in the house had claimed they had nothing to do with the hidden alarm clock. But someone had to do it. He thought of his possibilities. Pietro would have confessed if it was him, he likes it when people know he did stuff. As far as Lance knew, he was a fairly light sleeper and his floor squeaked, he would have heard Fred enter his room. And he wasn't sure if it was Todd, when Todd goes to bed he's **always** out cold, he was the first to go to bed and besides there's no way he'd wake up before Pietro... And Pietro definitely would have told Lance if Todd woke up and did it.

For now Lance decided to let it slide, he had no clue who could have done it. He glared at them, and just as he began to speak the floor beneath them began to shake, "Y'know, whatever. But who ever did it better knock it off. Next time I wont go easy on you and I will find out which of you did it!" The boys packed up their stuff and headed for Lance's car. They drove off to school.

School was close to over. The boys were all in separate classrooms but they were all looking at the clock with anticipation. The bell rang throughout Bayville High. Students practically raced each other out the door. By the time Lance got to his car, Todd was anxiously hopping up and down waiting for the rock tumbler. Lance unlocked his car and they waited for the other two boys. Pietro suddenly appeared in the car. Lance looked through his rearview mirror towards the silver haired boy. "You know, you are going to get caught if you keep doing that." he warned. Pietro shrugged, he was special, and he wouldn't mind other people see how special he was.

At last Fred showed up. He got into the car. "Sorry I'm late, teacher was lecturin' me." The boys drove off to their boardinghouse; a lovely fifteen minute drive. Once they got home it was time to relax. Todd threw his bag off to the side and leapt for the TV. Both Lance and Pietro went upstairs. Lance walked into his room, he sat his bag on his desk and he laid on his bed with his guitar. Pietro, on the other hand, also went to his room but went straight to work on his homework; those stupid advanced classes were burying him in work lately. Fred was downstairs in the kitchen. He pulled out a TV dinner from the freezer and placed it in the microwave. He set the timer for three minutes. Fred left to see what Todd was watching on TV; of course, after school cartoons. Just then, Todd and Fred heard several small explosions from the kitchen. They left to investigate. The kitchen looked fine, but under a closer observation they realized the inside of the microwave was a complete mess. Fred opened it. The walls were dripping ketchup and mustard. Fred scratched his head in confusion, "what the…?"

"Yo, Fred, what did you do? Microwave a bottle of ketchup?" Todd asked. Fred pulled out his ketchup and mustard covered TV dinner and looked at it. Todd looked as well and added, "Well… you do always say you're not scared to experiment." The boys cleaned up the microwave, but upon removing the rotating plastic circle in the microwave they found a ton of ketchup and mustard packets. Todd picked one up, "so this is what happened?"

By the time they were done cleaning Lance entered the kitchen for a snack. "What happened Fred?" He asked.

Fred turned to face the other boy, "Uhm, someone put ketchup and mustard packets in the microwave. They exploded when I was heatin' up somethin'."

"What?" Lance started, "Whoever got you too?" Then he thought about it. There is no way someone would prank himself. It must really not be Fred after all. That figures, Fred was the last person on Lance's mental list anyway; now it's either Todd or Pietro.

Later that night Lance was keeping a very close eye on Pietro and Todd. "Huh? I don't get it…" Lance turned to see Fred looking at the saltshaker confused.

Pietro came up and sarcastically asked, "What? Did you forget what salt look like?"

Fred stot a glare at Pietro, "No!" he started, "I an't that dumb." He mumbled.

Pietro leaned on Fred with one arm and smirked, "Well duh! When it comes to food you definitely know what you're talking about, right?" He poked at Fred's stomach. Irritated, Fred swung his fist at him. Pietro dodged it with his super human speed and taunted him for missing, "Hehe, too slow to catch me!"

Lance stepped forward to stop a possible fight. "What's up Fred?" he asked. Fred showed him exactly what's wrong. He tilted the salt shaker over and pepper came out. "You grabbed the wrong one?" He questioned. Fred grabbed the other one, once again, pepper came out. "Okay? So they are both filled with pepper, just empty one out." Fred took the first one he believed to be filled with salt, he turned it over to open the bottom, it was filled with salt! "That's a good magic trick." Lance commented.

Fred shook his head, "wasn't me."

Pietro leaned in, puzzled, "Now how does that work?" He snatched the saltshaker from Fred and began pouring the salt right on the table.

Lance complained, "Pietro! You're gonna be the one to-"

Pietro cut him off, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Finally salt stopped pouring out. This puzzled him even more. He closed one eye and squinted the other and looked through the bottom; something was blocking the way. Pietro poked at it till it came free. A piece of paper along with a bit of pepper came pouring out. "Ah, so that's how he did it." Pietro said amazed. "Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself. Lance refused to leave the kitchen until he saw Pietro clean every bit of his mess.

When the three left the room they realized they haven't seen Todd after his cartoons were over. That was over four hours ago. They walked up to his room. In his room they saw Todd with one giant box. In his hand he had a much smaller box. All around the room there were boxes of all different sizes opened up and tossed away. Todd opened the box in his hand and looked in it. "Nuthin'. Great use of four hours, yo. Openin' up a buncha boxes!" He pouted, irritated and angry.

They looked at him in disbelief. "You were here for four hours opening' up all those boxes, lil buddy?" Todd nodded.

Lanced turned to Pietro, "That's it! It must be you!" he accused.

Pietro looked at him confused, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You are the only one who hasn't been pranked. So obviously, out culprit is you!" Lance answered.

Pietro threw up his hands defensively, "What? I didn't do any of that stuff!"

"Don't play dumb with me! It has to be you!" He argued.

"Well it aint!" He snapped. Pietro turned his back from the group and walked away.

Lance stepped forward, "Where do you think you're going?"

Pietro continued walking while he answered, "Going to take a nice hot shower." Lance walked downstairs irritated. Fred helped Todd gather all the smaller boxes and put them in the bigger one.

Not too long after Pietro started the shower he screamed. The boys ran up and banged on the door, "Pietro! What happened?" Fred called out. The water stopped running and Pietro opened the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Lance turned away, "Aw, c'mon dude, couldn't you at least put something on?"

Pietro looked at the towel, "This is nothing?"

Todd leaned forward smelling the bathroom, "Does anyone else smell something?" The other two smelled. "What is that, yo!"

Pietro answered for them, "That, wart-boy, would be tea." They looked at him confused, "Tea cam out of the shower." He explained. The boys entered the bathroom and started up the hot water. And, just like Pietro said, tea came pouring out of the showerhead.

Lance lightly squeezed his temples, "This is really starting to bug me."

"Bug you?" Pietro snapped, "What about me! Who knows how long I will have to deal with this tea smell! You wont know, now would you. And you wanna know why? Because you don't have to deal with it!" Pietro stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Lance shook his head, "I'm not going to deal with this now." He and the rest of the brotherhood left the bathroom. Todd snickered, it was rare occasions like that, which made him glad he takes his showers once a month. Everyone was tired from their day of practically nonstop pranks. They all went to bed a bit earlier than usual.

The next day seemed normal, that is, until Pietro decided to cook breakfast. Pietro heated up a frying pan, while it heated he looked for the eggs. He tried to pull out the first one. He gripped it so hard it broke. He tried with three other eggs. It seemed like the eggs were crazy glued to the carton. He tried the other half. Great, these weren't stuck. He took two eggs and put the carton back. He put one egg into his hand and beat it against the pan. It didn't crack. He tried again, this time, with more force. Oh yes, the egg certainly did crack; it cracked in half. Insanely pissed off, he tossed the egg away and tried the other one. He got the same results. That was it. He had it. These little pranks were funny at first, but now… now that whoever decided to mess with Quicksilver, they just signed their own death warrant.

Hours later, Pietro had a talk with lance about the newest prank. Lance yelled in frustration, "This is so irritating."

Pietro leaned in raising an eyebrow, "Think the X-Men did it?"

"Pietro who could possible be able to sneak into our house without-" he paused and thought about it. Kitty can phase herself and whoever she touches into the house. He told Pietro his thought. "But Kitty wouldn't do that." He ended it.

Pietro shook his head, "Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance… what about the Fuzzy German Elf kid. I mean just one look at the house and then, bamf! He's in the house." Lance thought about it, Kurt Wagner was a bit of a clown at times. Maybe he decided to have some fun with the Brotherhood.

"Okay dude, we'll talk to those X-Geeks at school." Lance decided.

"Let's go then!" He started, "Hey, Toad! Blob! Let's go!" he called. Fred and Todd hurried to the car. Pietro sunk into his seat. "Lance, it's hot out. Turn on your Ac." Lance agreed with Pietro and turned it on, not surprisingly when he did confetti flew out of his vents.

Lance gripped onto his steering wheel and gritted his teeth, "Mess with me, mess with my friends… but no one, and I mean **no one**, messes with my ride!" Lance sped all the way to school. The Brotherhood caught up to the X-men's small group at school. Lance grabbed Kurt by his shirt, "Elf!" He yelled, "we know it's been you messing with us for the past couple of days!"

Kurt looked at him in confusion. He ported himself out of Lance's hold. Jean shot him a look of warning. Kurt looked over and shrugged. His attention turned to the Brotherhood, "Vhat are you talking about?"

Kitty stood up to Kurt, "Yeah Lance, what ever your accusing Kurt for is, like, totally wrong."

Pietro shot a glare at Kitty, "Well you would know wouldn't you? You are candidate number two after all." Kurt and Kitty looked at them confused.

Scott stepped in front of his friends. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know Summers?" Lance shot back.

Fred held him back and replied, "Someone has been usin' some dirty tricks on us for the past couplea days."

"All this because someone's been pranking you all?" Evan questioned.

Pietro sped up, he was face-to-face with his long time rival Evan Daniels. He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head, "Yeah, what's it to you. Someone feeling a little guilty?"

Evan pushed Pietro and defended himself, "No way man."

The brotherhood and the x-men argued with each other until Mr. Kelly came walking out of his office. "what is going on here?" he demanded.

Scott turned to their principal and replied, "nothing."

"If nothing's going on then you all better get to class." Mr. Kelly said. The x-men did as he said and backed off and walked to class. The brotherhood shot dirty looks toward their principal and the x-men as they walked to their classes as well.

The brotherhood sat through yet another agonizing day at school. The couldn't wait to get home, but, they were also hesitant to return to the boardinghouse. What else could that prankster possibly do to them? Over the past couple of days the prankster managed to mess up their shower head, microwave, saltshaker, and eggs. Whenever someone washed their hands their soap turned their hands blue. Filled a cabinet with ping-pong balls. Taped one end of a piece of string to the inside of the cabinet door and the other end to an open bag of flour. Put smashed up bits of Alka Seltzer into a container of lemonade powder. Poked holes through the bottom of all their canned drinks and emptied them. Rewired the jeep's system so every time Lance unlocked his car the alarm went off. Filled Todd's drawers with shaving cream. Put a balloon to the jeep's exhaust pipe. The list just goes on and on.

The brotherhood came home. Everything was normal so far. Hours passed and not a single prank. Lance spent the time fixing the shower. Once he was done he decided to take one. He took a nice long hot shower. When he stepped out, in the mirror the words 'you will never catch me' was imprinted. Lance checked the bathroom door. It was locked. He took a look at the words. He studied them very closely. Finally, he knew who did it! Lance dressed up and rushed over to Pietro's room. Pietro and Lance hurried downstairs and stood in front of no one other than Todd Tolansky. Pietro crossed his arms, "You are so dead."

Todd looked up at them innocently, "What for?"

Lance looked down at him, "don't play dumb."

Todd began to stutter, "W-what? I-I'm inn-nocent yo."

Lance shook his head. "The writing on the bathroom mirror was yours." he paused for a moment, "but I want you to explain how you pulled off looking like you got pranked. And we will go easy on you. No. Better yet, we will forget it ever happened in the first place." Lance stopped Pietro before he could complain.

Todd took a deep breath, relieved. "Well, actually with the box thing, they were all already opened. I just chilled in my room for four hours. And I froze a few cans of shaving cream just before we left for school. When we got home I took the cans, cut them open, and put the frozen shaving cream into my dressers and waited for them to melt. Turns out when Shaving cream melts it also expands." He let out a chuckle.

And just then the ground shook as Todd stopped laughing. Todd fell onto his back, then he regained his balance and leapt upstairs.

"You better run!" Pietro threatened as he and Lance chased after their frog-like friend.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it, and remember... I like reviews. Now down to my list... The one's I haven't done are:

1. The alarm thing in the very beginning. But one of my friends has one of those old alarm clocks, y'know the ones that have the 2 bells and a little thinggy in between hits them really fast and it get's really annoying. When I stay the night at her place I'll test that one out. :]

2. The Microwave thing. I personally don't think that one works. But I'm not gonna test it out, I don't feel like cleaning the mess it would make if it does really work. Someone should test that one out! Haha.

box with the mini boxes inside. My friend's parents actually did that. But unlike Todd, she had an ipod somewhere in the 100 or so mini boxes, she just had to look for it. Ain't Christmas swell?

4. I didn't do any of the pranks that had to do with Lance's car. I don't know enough about 'em to do that.

Hm, I believe I have done all the other ones. What fun.


End file.
